deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Kidd
Alex Kidd is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series made by SEGA. He first appeared in the 1986 video game, Alex Kidd in Miracle World. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Kidd vs Captain Falcon * Mr. Game & Watch vs Alex Kidd (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Captain Commando * Goemon (Ganbare Goemon) * Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Mega Man * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney) History Initially, in the original game, Alex Kidd is an orphan who lives alone on Mt. Eternal, on the planet Aries (also known as "Miracle World"), where he has trained in the Shellcore technique. This technique enables an Arian to alter the size and toughness of their fists through sheer willpower, and enables one to shatter rocks with one's bare fists. After the disappearance of King Sander Radaxian (referred to in the manual as "King Thunder"), the planet Aries is thrown into disarray. A usurper, Janken the Great, kidnaps the next in line to the throne, Prince Igul (referred to in the manual as "Egle"), and his fiancée Princess Lora. Many of the citizens are turned to stone through Janken's magic. Alex Kidd learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Thunder and brother of Prince Egle. Alex Kidd sets out to discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, restore the kingdom, and destroy the monstrous minions of Janken. Numerous magical artifacts and medallions are needed to be discovered to progress in the story. During the game, Alex can collect "Baums" (the currency of Miracle World) which can then be used to purchase extra lives, items, power-ups and vehicles for Alex Kidd from shops at the start of several stages, such as the Sukopako Motorcycle and "peticopter" (a small pedal-powered helicopter). After Alex defeats Janken the Great, the game explains how Alex restores peace to Radaxian, and that the people who were turned to stone by Janken have returned to normal. In the city, Egle is crowned King of Radaxian, and Alex Kidd, with his martial arts, takes the position of Defender of the City, although his next goal will be to find his father, King Thunder. Some time later, in Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle, Alex hears a rumor that his long lost father (referred to in this game as King Thor) is alive and well on the Planet Paperock. The Planet earned this name as it is inhabited by experts at the game "Paper, Rock, Scissors." Despite discouragement from his family, Alex travels to the Planet Paperock in hopes of finding his father. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Alex Kidd * Species: Arian * Age: 14 * Height: Probably short * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Son of King Thunder, Sega's mascot (formerly), Employee of the Video Game Store (Segagaga) * Member of Radaxian Royal Family Physicality *Strength **Can break boulders with ease by punching them **Can defeat a octopus by punching at it's tentacles **Is powerful enough to defeat Janken the Great **Can defeat the Dark Ninja when fused with the spirit of the ancient warrior (Alex Kidd in Shinobi World) *Durability **Tanked hits from the Dark Ninja (Alex Kidd in Shinobi World) **Got crushed by a weight when he lost on a Janken game **Some of durability feats are unknown as he dies with one hit in his games through game mechanics *Speed **Can spin around a street post, a rope or a horizontal bar so fast enough that he turns into a flying fireball (Alex Kidd in Shinobi World) **Reacts to lightning projectiles, fireballs, many projectiles, etc. **Dodged Ashra's fist projectiles which can leave afterimages behind it *Intelligence **Solved a puzzle to get Gold Crown in the final level of Alex Kidd in Miracle World **Is a very experienced driver with motorbikes, boats and pedal-powered helicopters **Can master Janken (Rock, Paper, Scissors) ***Paper defeats Rock ***Scissors defeats Paper ***Rock defeats Scissors Skills & Abilities * Shellcore ** A martial art that allows Alex concentrate his power in his bare fists ** Makes him capable of breaking boulders/rocks into pieces with them being enlarged during a punch * Wall Jump ** Can climb walls that are facing each other by jumping towards them constantly until he reaches the top of a wall * Fireball Technique (Shinobi World) ** Can spin too fast enough to launch himself as a flying fireball at enemies and across/through obstacles ** Can be used while hanging on a street post/rope/horizontal bar * Water Skip ** Can cross a body of water by skipping on it ** Prevents Alex from sinking * Tornado Magic ** Temporarily turns into an invincible tornado for a short period of time ** Also shoots smaller whirlwinds ** Can be used after collecting Ninja's Crystal Ball Items * Telepathy Ball **Shows what opponent is thinking while playing Janken ***This would maybe give him an advantage to predict his opponent's attacks * Teleport Powder **Will make Alex invincible for a few seconds * Power Bracelet **Allows Alex to shoot "Shocking Waves of Destruction" **Can destroy enemies and blocks from distance * Rice Ball/Hamburger **Will heal Alex's health * Cane of Flight **Allows Alex to fly in the air for a few seconds **Can "air-walk" in any direction * Magic Capsule A **Summons 8 mini versions of Alex which walk straight forward **Hitting enemies in their way * Magic Capsule B **Creates a barrier around Alex to protect him from one hit or a short period of time * Special Star (Lost Stars) **Grants Alex abilities or bonuses ***J (Jump Star/Jump Item) - Temporarily increases jump height and distant ***S (Cloud Shot/Shot Item/Shot 1) - Temporarily allows Alex to shoot at enemies ***S (Speed) - Temporarily increased speed * Cape (Enchanted Castle) **Will make Alex invincible for a few seconds **Can be seen as The Enchanted Castle equivalent to Miracle World's Teleport Powder * Pogo Stick **Allows Alex to jump extra high into the air * Sword (Shinobi World) ** Can be used to slice enemies and chests by swinging it ** Can even use it to deflect projectiles back at enemies * Dart ** Can throw ninja darts to take down enemies from long distances * Ninja's Crystal Ball ** When collected, can perform a Tornado Magic (see above) Vehicles * Sukopako Motorcycle ** Can be purchased from Shops for 200 Baums ** Can be won as a prize through beating enemies at Janken matches ** Able to destroy breakable blocks and enemies ** Disappears if it touches unbreakable blocks, hazards, and projectiles ** Used this as his vehicle in All-Stars Racing * Suisui Boat ** Can shoot projectiles ** Disappears with a single touch from blocks and enemies * Peticopter ** A small pedal-powered helicopter ** Can be purchased from Shops for 200 Baums ** Can be won as a prize through beating enemies at Janken matches ** Allows Alex to fly around in the air ** Can shoot projectiles ** Alex's All-Star Move in All-Stars Racing Feats * Defeated Janken the Great and restored the peace to Radaxian * Defeated the six-armed Ashra and founded his long lost father, King Thunder in the planet Paperock * Raced through the BMX trial race against other bikers * Rescued Stella from Hanzo the Dark Ninja after being fused with the spirit of the ancient Shinobi warrior * Have obtained all 12 Zodiac signs & 6 Miracle Balls and defeated Ziggurat who was responsible for the disappearance of the stars and the entire Aries constellation itself * Finally makes it to the arcade, High-Tech World on time after multiple puzzles * Raced against Sonic and other SEGA characters in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and it's sequel Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Joined Sonic, Mega Man and their Unified Army (other SEGA and Capcom characters) alongside his girlfriend Stella in the Archie Comics crossover Worlds Unite and defeated Sigma Weaknesses * All power-ups are limited * Is still a kid * Gets overshadowed by Sonic the Hedgehog at the mascot title Gallery Alex Kidd.png|Alex Kidd as he appears in The Enchanted Castle AlexKiddMW.jpg|Alex Kidd as he appears back in 1986 AlexKiddSprite.png|Alex Kidd's sprite in the game Alex Kidd in Miracle World AlexKiddS&SASR.png|Alex Kidd as he appears in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing AlexKiddCover.png|Alex Kidd as he appears on the game Alex Kidd in Miracle World's cover AlexKiddShinobiWorld.jpg|Alex Kidd as he appears in Shinobi World AlexKiddSegagaga.jpg|Alex Kidd as he appears in Segagaga alongside Sonic the Hedgehog AlexKiddWorldsUnite.png|Alex Kidd as he appears in Worlds Unite alongside Stella Trivia * Alex Kidd in Miracle World was released in 1986 and built into later versions of the SEGA Master System and the Master System II model, replacing the Snail Maze/Safari Hunt/Hang-On games of the first model. This integrated SMSII version reversed the attack and jump buttons from the earlier cartridge version to conform to that of other popular action games of the day.¨ * There is a homage to Alex Kidd in Altered Beast, where the names of Alex and Stella (Alex's girlfriend from the arcade version of Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars) appear on gravestones in the first round. * Alex's face can be seen hidden in the screen in the third round of Kenseiden for the Master System. It is mold in the scenario, on the ground, near a dead end, next to a lava pit. * One of the possible Tamagotchi creatures you can raise in Sega Saturn de Hakken!! Tamagotchi Park is based on Alex Kidd (others include Opa-Opa and Sonic). * Alex appears several times as collectable toys in the Dreamcast game Shenmue, and the Dreamcast/Xbox sequel Shenmue II, marking the first time he ever appeared in a game for a non-Sega console. * In the Dreamcast game Segagaga, Alex works in a video game store. He also narrates about his competition against a certain rival company's mascot and his fall from grace due to Sonic the Hedgehog's popularity, before finally being forgotten. * Alex Kidd is an unlockable character in Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing he rides the "Sukopako" motorbike from the series, and his special move involves riding the Peticopter. * Alex Kidd has a short cameo in the 2014 anime series Hi-sCool! Seha Girls where he shows up briefly as an opponent in Virtua Fighter. * On episode 2 of Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation, there is a statue of Alex Kidd shown in a bathroom at the school campus. * In Project X Zone 2, Ulala from Space Channel 5 summons Alex Kidd (among other Sega characters) as part of her Solo Unit attack. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Ninja Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants